You Might Have Been Forced, But Hi
by EmmaBella3 and PandamoniumB
Summary: a Yaoi boyXboy story about two teenage boys and their completely diffrent lives, both trying to figure each other out. By EmmaBella3


**They Say Love Is Blind…**

**A.N. the story is placed in matts pov. **

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Matt stood at the train station waiting patiently for his train to arrive. As much as he really wish he could go home and go back to sleep, he knew that's he had to go to school. But lucky for him it was Friday right. He adjusted the panda backpack on his back so it wouldn't be a pain to carry it.

"Matt!" he heard a shouting behind him. He turned and saw his friend Ethan walking to him. "What's going on matty!" he smiled to the other as he stood next to his friend.

He looked like he rushed over here so he could be on time for the train. Matt sighs he knew that the other was going to have another ruff day. "Did you do your homework?"

Ethan stiffened and his eyes widened. "Oh shit I forgot! Mr. Baldhead is going to kill me" that was the nickname Ethan gave our math teacher. He was always so hard on Ethan and whenever Ethan missed a homework assignment he would make Ethan clean the school hallways. Kind of harsh but it makes him do his work…

Ethan turned and looked at his watch. He sighed heavily. "Matt I'm going to have to see you later…" he ran a hand through his hair. I nodded to him as he ran off back to his house. He was probably going to take the train after this one. He will miss part of seminar but that's not the first time he did that and the teachers are fine with it.

As I watched him go the train went past me and slowed to a stop. I went on. It was empty other than this one man that sat on the whole other side of the cart. Matt didn't even really notice him until he sat down. He looked like he was asleep but he couldn't see his face to make sure.

But what he did know for sure was that the man had an interesting hair color. Bright pink. Matt smirked. "How manly" he thought. He didn't want to make fun of it though, mostly because matt really liked it. It was as nice of a color as Matts blue hair. He always likes interesting hair colors.

Matt tried to ignore the man on the train. He pulled over his panda backpack and opened it up though the back. He pulled out a sketch book and some pencils. He always liked drawing on the train. There was always something interesting to draw when he looked out the window. He opened it and passed pictures of Ethan sleeping in the afternoon, and one of him talking and smiling. He passed a few pictures of people he saw on the train and things he spotted out the window.

He pulled out his pencil and opened to a blank page. He turned his body slightly to look out the window. After a while of seeing nothing to interest him, his attention went to the pink haired man. The man's head was now leaning on the wall and you could see his face which showed that he was really asleep.

Matt took the sketch book under his arm and put the pencil in his mouth so he could grab his things and quietly move over to sit in front of the man. It didn't seem like the man woke up.

Matt grabbed the pencil and started sketching the man. He got sketched the man sleeping and turned the page after a while and sketched a close up of the man's face and hair. He was just about to pull out the color pencils so he could color the man and get his hair color but the train slowed to a stop at his station.

Matt cursed silently to himself as he quickly packed up and barely made it out of the train. Once on the platform he turned and looked through the cart window and spotted the man wake up just as the train started to go.

Matt frowned and pulled his bag over his shoulders. Well it was fine he could color it later. He nodded to himself and started for the high school.

* * *

Matt set his things down next to his desk in seminar. He plopped into his seat as his teacher came in and told everyone what they should be doing and called roll call. He really like his seminar teacher. Mr. Lewis. He would always complement him on his drawings and he was pretty cool. Too bad he won't have him next year when he's a senior.

Matt looked at the seat next to him where his best friend should be sitting. He was probably on the train by now...

Matt pulled out his sketch book again and turned to the page with the sleeping man. He examined it pretty proud of himself. It looked pretty good. He was never one to boast about one of his drawings but this one he wanted to wave around in everyone faces proudly.

He pulled out his color pencils and a scratch piece of paper testing to see which shade of pink would be best. None of them really seemed to work. He just couldn't fine that one perfect shade. He frowned and decided he should do this later.

"Who's that? He's hot" a familiar voice came from over his shoulder. He turned to his right and saw Ethan sit down in his seat with a rather large grin. "Drawing other men than me is hurtful. And they happen to be hotter than me! You're not cheating on me with him are you?" he teased and waved at Mr. Lewis who scowled at him in return.

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "I could never cheat on you with someone else." Ethan chuckled as well and pulled a laptop from his backpack and turned it on.

"Seriously though, that's really good. You are really improving a lot. I think that's one of your best drawings I've seen. You should draw more pictures of me." he smiled and leaned over the back of his chair. "Draw me like one of those French girls! ~"

"I'm glad you like it. I just drew it this morning because I saw him just sleeping there." Matt was very happy that his friend was noticing his improvements. It made him feel really good about himself.

"So did you get your homework for the bald guy?"

Ethan nodded with a large grin. "No cleaning for me. Yeah I am going to get an A++! Best student ever!" he pulled out his paper which matt was assuming was his homework and waved it around.

"Oh yeah! While running back to the train station I met Kyle. He said he wanted to eat lunch with us." Ethan stuck his tongue out with a disgusted look on his face after he said that. "I said he could but I really wish I didn't…"

Ethan never really liked Kyle. He has always been a friend of matt. But Ethan didn't like how quiet he was or how he always was near matt. Matt was his not anyone else's. Especially Kyle's.

Matt smirked and shook his head. "Come on he's not a bad guy. I like hanging out with him!"

"You can hang out with him all you want but he needs to learn to keep his hands off of my territory!" Ethan frowned and started typing something on his laptop. Matt smiled and turned to an empty page and started doodling.

"I'm your territory now?"

"Yes. You're mine because I love you the most." Ethan smirked and continued typing something.

Matt blushed slightly and chuckled as he started doodling random things in the room. Ethan was always this way. He always acted protective of matt like he was his property. He would always flirt and joke around with him so it was always hard for matt to tell if he really felt this way about him. And Ethan always felt so proud of himself when he did things like this.

After a while of talking about random things and playing around, class ended and they parted ways to go to their next class.

* * *

When it was finally lunch time matt walked outside to the usually lunch table. Kyle was sitting there alone reading a book.

Matt sat down next to the other and smiled as he set his stuff down next to him.

"Hey Kyle" Kyle looked up from his book and readjusted his glasses on his nose with his pointer finger. He nodded and closed his book placing it on the table in front of him. He had the same face he usually had. No emotion could be seen on his face and it was always like that. He didn't talk a lot either.

"What's up? Got a lunch?" matt pulled out his and set It on the table. Kyle just shook his head. Matt felt bad. What if he's hungry? Matt couldn't just eat his lunch in front of him. Matt pulled out a bag of chips and offered some to Kyle who just shook his head and wiped the bangs out of his face.

Matt frowned. He still felt bad... "Please eat some…" matt pulled a chip out of the bag and held it out for the other.

Matt could see Kyle thinking about it. Kyle looked at matt and leaned in eating the chip from the others hand.

"What was that? Feeding other men? I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore... How sad..." Ethan sat down next to matt and scowled at Kyle who just ignore him and eat the chip happily. That really ticked of Ethan.

Matt sighed and held out a chip to Ethan. Ethan grins widely and leaned in to eat it but before Ethan could get it the chip was stolen by another mouth. Kyle leaned back to his seat munching the chip starring at Ethan.

Ethan growled and starred back at Kyle. Matt just sat there looking between the two. He huffed and just ate the chips by himself.

* * *

Matt sat on the train home. Ethan couldn't make it he had to stay at school for detention. Kyle decided he would join him so they sat on the train chatting. Well matt was chatting; Kyle was sitting there silently reading his book.

Matt gave up trying to talk to him. He seemed to be absorbed in the story to pay attention to anything matt did. Matt looked around the empty train cart. No one was on it this time. He was kind of hoping to see that man again.

Just as he was thinking that, matt saw a highlight of pink through the glass door to the next cart. He stood up and told Kyle he would be back. Then he opened the door and stepped into the new cart.

It was the pink haired man. This time he was standing next to the door. No one else was there. Matt smiled and admired the scene. The man standing in the afternoon sunlight looking out the window. Maybe he should introduce himself.

He stepped up next to the man who didn't even look like he noticed someone else was there. He looked up at him. he was quite a bit taller than himself but still looked pretty young. He looked about 20 or in that range. His hair was long and pulled back partly in a small pony tail. Matt couldn't really see his face from where he was standing.

_Go on say something. _Matt thought. He was really nervous. _What if the man didn't want to talk? Why do I talk to him anyways? _

"What do you want?" the voice was gentle. The man didn't even look Matt's way when he asked. Matts face turned red. He was so embarrassed. _What was I doing? Why am I here?_ He was just standing there starring. The man must think he's creepy.

"I uh! I just wanted to say I like you hair!" matt groaned on the inside. _I like you hair?! Is that the best you could come up with?! _The man continued looking out the window. Matt mentally face palmed. The man didn't seem interested in talking to him at all.

"Really now…" the man ran a hand through his hair.

"Y-yeah. Pink. It's really interesting! I-I mean it's not bad interesting; I just like different hair colors! Like mine blue! Heh heh." Great, now he was mumbling and ranting. This is the worst meeting ever.

The man tensed up visibly. Uh oh is he angry?

"Pink?"

"Yeah y-your hair is pink."

The man was silent for what seemed like forever then his face palmed. Which made matt confused. Didn't he know what is hair color was?

The man started mumbling in his hand.

"Are you okay?" matt asked. The man just nodded.

"Yeah its nothing. I just asked my friend to do my hair and apparently she turned my hair pink without me knowing." What was he talking about? How does someone not know there hair color?

"Because I'm blind..." The man said as if he knew what matt was thinking. Matt starred at the man.

"You're blind?" Matt asked. He felt horrible.

The man nodded and turned to the other looking straight ahead. Matt gasped when he saw the others eyes. They were fogged over like he wasn't there at all. Matt didn't know what to do. He just frowned.

"It's okay you don't have to feel bad or sorry or help me or anything. There nothing you can do to help it so just leave it alone…" the man turned back to face the window. Matt nodded and walked back to open the door back to his friend Kyle.

He glanced at the man once more before going back into his cart. As he closed the door he saw the man jerk his head slightly to the noise of the door closing then look down facing the ground.

"What were you doing?" Kyle asked calmly as he shut his book and started packing up to get off the train. Matt went over and put his bag over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to say hi to someone." Matt smiled and got off the train after it slowed to a stop. This time he didn't look back to see if the man was still there.

* * *

-**soooo...how was that? was it bad? i was thinking the story should have multiple pairings and stuff. tell me what you think! C: **


End file.
